Harry Potter and the Book
by 24frames
Summary: Harry finds a book filled with interesting spells. this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1 The Book

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter, if I did, well!

_This takes place during the 5th book_

Harry Potter and the Book

Chapter 1: The Book

Harry started out of bed for the fifth time that night, his scar aching after another dream of the corridor. He decided to get up and go to the common room to get a breath of fresh air as opposed to the regurgitated air of the boys dorm. Sneaking past the snoring Ron, he walked down the stairs to the empty place and sat in the chair by the fireplace.

✡

Harry woke with a start, he had dozed off for about half an hour and was freezing. He walked over to the fireplace and was about to ignite it with his wand but when he bent down he noticed the slightest, tiny glimmer of light coming out of the bottom of a brick to the side of the fire. Had it not been so dark, he would not have noticed it in the slightest. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the brick wall three times, nothing, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He whispered a variety of spells to the wall to no effect then began mindlessly tapping the bricks saying "open." In a last attempt he said "please" and then as silent as a mouse the wall of bricks moved backward and slid to the left to reveal an alcove.

Inside the alcove were two candles on stands and in between them was a pedestal on which stood a fairly large book titled 'Karmus Sutrus.' picking up the book, Harry opened it up to the first page, instantly the candles blew out. So Harry had to step out of the alcove into the light of the common room. When he saw the cover, he almost dropped it in surprise. There was a moving picture of a witch and a wizard having sex.

Harry and the rest of the people his age had had 'that' talk in fourth grade, but the image still shocked him. Beneath the picture it read.

_ "Welcome dear reader. You have stumbled upon the Karmus_

_ Sutrus_, _the wizards guide to magical sex. This book contains_

_ Fabulous spells, potions and enchantments devoted to heighten_

_ 'The Magic'_

He turned to the next page.

_ Orgasmus------------this is the most basic of spells of this type and can be_

_ Performed by even the most inexperienced wizard. The_

_ Effect is to cause instant climax on whoever the spell_

_ Is aimed at. The wand movement required is a simple _

_ twirl._

Harry was intrigued.

Footsteps sounded coming from the girls dorm. Harry quickly shut the book and hid in the alcove at the fire. It was Ginny. Suddenly Harry had an idea, a dirty idea. Taking out his wand he gave it a twirl and whispered "orgasmus."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_well I hope you liked it this is my first ever fanfiction so yeah I thought after reading some really strange ones ill try and see if I can do one myself R&R please it would be appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2 The Knowledge

1_I am sooooo sorry guys school a biyach, assignment after assignment, but anyway I'm sure you're all waiting for more sick twisted adventures of harry and his book of sex magic._

Chapter 2: The Knowledge

Ginny fell to the ground in instant pleasure as the loudest moan escaped her mouth. Everyone woke up and scurried downstairs to surround Ginny and the mess she made when she came. In the mass of people and confusion Harry scurried out from the fireplace and walked through the crown.

Harry was almost at the stairs with the book tucked under his cloak when he bumped into Hermione. "Harry, what's going on?... and why are you covered in soot?"

"Uh...um I dunno" Harry stuttered as he hurried up the stairs and to his bed

Entering his empty dorm, Harry hid the book in a hole he had made under his be. Smiling with glee Harry climbed into his 4 poster bed and fell asleep, dreaming of all the things he could do with his newfound book.

--------

The next morning Harry woke early but realized everyone else had woken up before him (that or they hadn't gone to sleep after the events of last night). Harry quickly got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. When he got to the table it was packed full of Gryffindors talking about Ginny.

Harry found an empty seat next to Hermione who had finished talking to George. She turned to Harry "do you know what happened last night?"

"Nah I just went straight to bed" said Harry trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Ginny had an or..g..m"

"A what?" questioned harry, trying not to laugh.

"An orgasm" said Hermione. Harry made an attempt at a confused look.

"Oh you know in fourth year we had 'that' talk"

"Oh um...yeah" replied Harry hesitantly.

They ate in silence while the rest of the hall buzzed with the news. It had somehow got to the slytherins, Draco in particular, who were now imitating the event as usual. Ginny started to cry. It was then that Harry realised the consequences of his actions and he felt sorry for Ginny. Then he had a flash of inspiration. Subtly pulling out of his wand he pointed it at Draco and with an evil grin, twirled it and whispered "Orgasmus"

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the dormitory for their free period and Harry's mind was on the book. As soon as they got there, Hermione sat on the main chair to study while Ron went to set up a game of wizard chess. Harry pretended he was going to go and sleep some more but when he got to his bed he shut his curtains and whispered a locking spell on them and pulled out

the book. He opened to page two but only saw all this theory, he wasn't interested. Harry skipped pages until he saw the start of the spells section.

_Moliors----------------------------------- The standard erection spell used for those whom cannot _

_perform_ _or for those who want to extend the session._

_Causes the target to gain an erection for 3 - 5 hours._

_Note: this can only be used on males._

_Contineo Vir_----------------------------- _This causes the target to be attracted to males_

_Contineo Femina------------------------ As with the above the target is attracted to females_

_Magnus Egiactum----------------------- This spell causes a rapid increase in the targets sex drive_

_Patesco----------------------------------- This commonly used spell strips the target of all their clothes_

_Eicio-------------------------------------- Causes a male target to ejaculate instantly_

_Fuckerus----------------------------------This is the most powerful spell causing the target to have intercourse _

_(with or without clothes) with the nearest object/person/animal_

_Note none of the above spells require a specific wand movement._

Harry heard footsteps approaching and shut the book with haste and hid it under his bed just as Ron entered. "Hurry up Harry, or well be late for defense against the dark arts, and you don't want Umbridge on your case after yesterday."

"Alright I'll be down there in a minute," Harry replied and Ron walked out. Harry got up smiling, armed with his arsenal of spells, not even Umbridge could make his day miserable. Because today, Harry was going to cause havoc... and maybe screw with Malfoy too


	3. Chapter 3 The Fun

_Finally, it's here, the next thrilling chapter of Harry and his sex magic_

_p.s. sorry again for the delay I had my last exams and assignments but they're all over now so its back to fanfiction lol. Have fun ___

Chapter 3: The Fun

"Hurry up and get ready!" shouted Ron to Harry as he raced into the room to grab his robes, "Umbridge first!"

"Shoot, they're already in," exclaimed Ron as the two boys slowed their pace to dignify themselves.

"Late again, Harry" said the sickeningly sweet voice as, "Please take your seats."

Harry sat down with a thump, "Now, now Mr. Potter that's not polite, I might have to give you another detention said Umbridge following with her usual high pitched laugh. _I'll show you detention, _thought Harry, seething with his already boiling anger for this woman.

"Now, open your books to page 73," exclaimed Umbridge, causing everyone to sigh and bringing a gleeful smile to Umbridge's face. For about half the lesson everyone sat in silence until Malfoy decided to cause a ruckus as he pulled out his wand and cast a silent tickling jinx at Harry. Harry started rolling on the floor in hysterics. With a wave of her wand, Umbridge cancelled the spell and stood up to get a better view of Harry, her waist just peering over the edge of the desk. "Mr. Potter, do you think it is prudent to not sit on the chair provided for you?" Harry just sat on the floor and glared at her. "Well then Mr. Potter, no more chair," and with another wave of her wand, Harry's chair vanished. "You will stand." Harry, standing up, was filled with loathing. S_tand up, no more chair, stupid Malfoy, if only I could pull out my wand now to try some of those spells. Stand up, no more chair, Stand up, no more chair, Stand up, no more chair. MOLIORS!_

And with that, an amazing thing happened; a sudden bulge appeared under the folds of Umbridge's skirt. Harry was the only one to notice before Umbridge hastily covered it up, but it kept growing and eventually, Umbridge had to use the text book to cover his bulge. Harry had known it was possible to do magic without a wand, but never controlled magic, perhaps it was because he was so angry.

"U…Um cl…class d…dismissed for today, m...medical problem," said Umbridge hastily running out of the classroom. The class blew into a quiet uproar as everyone packed their books up and exited the room. "How good is this mate?" Said Ron, passing Harry to reach the hall for an early lunch.

"Funny," said Hermione, talking to herself "I swear I saw Umbridge's skirt bulge funnily," and she walked off. _I can't believe it!_ Harry thought to himself, _Umbridge is a man_! He mulled these thoughts over as he headed down to the hall for lunch.

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Charms. While Ron and Hermione were talking to each other about the incident with Umbridge, Harry held back a little and pulled out his wand, he wanted to have a little fun between the classes. Spotting Malfoy chatting up Pansy with Crabbe standing next to them, Harry came up with a devious plan. Pointing his wand at Malfoy and in a barely audible whisper Harry chanted "_Contenio Vir._" Then, as if taken over by an invisible force, Malfoy took his eyes off Pansy, took one look at Crabbe and full-out pashed him. All the attention was on them now and all activity had stopped. A few seconds later, the hall erupted with laughter. Harry, taking the opportunity as he saw Goyle walking towards the lip-locked couple, whispered again "_Contenio Vir,_" but just at that moment, Snape walked in and was hit by Harry's spell, the problem was, the first person he saw was Harry. Snape glided over to Harry and landed a big wet one on him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Harry in disgust. Thinking quickly, Harry remembered another spell. Pulling away from the professors grasp, Harry whispered "_Contenio Femina," _then Snape Glanced at Hermione. In a quick move, Snape grabbed her and pushed his lips onto hers and despite her struggling, Snape would not let go. Harry was starting to get addicted, subtly waving his wand at the two kissing couples he said "_Magnus Egiactum,_" this caused the couples (even the non-willing ones) to start kissing furiously. Then, thinking with a sick mind Harry waved his wand yet again saying "_Patesco_" and with that all four of the lover's clothes vanished.

As the grinning Harry walked off, not wanting to get involved, he laughed out loud at the thought of the many other things he could do.

 _Hope you like. Please R&R and I might writet the final chapter_

_The Forged Angel_


	4. Chapter 4 The Addiction

_Sorry again about the late delay, I just went on a world trip and America Fing ruled!!! Ps I decided_

Chapter 4 – The Addiction 

As Harry walked down the hall away from the chaos that he caused, he subtly pulled out his wand wanting to cause more; he was liking it with increasing furiosity.

Seeing Hannah Abbott and Zacharius Smith waltz past Harry to investigate the ruckus, he whispered "_Eicio_" then Zacharius violently blew his load all over Hannah. "EEEWWWWW" she shrieked in disgust, Harry pointed his wand at Zacharius again "_Patesco,"_ after Zacharius' clothes vanished, Harry pointed at Hannah "Contenio Vir" again he said "_Magnus Egiactum." _Hannah turned to Zacharius, an erotic lustfulness burning in her eyes. Grabbing his beginning erection, Hannah started to jerk him off in the middle of the hallway, at the same time she also grabbed his face with her other hand and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Harry stood by watching all the action go on grinning and giggling as he watched his master plans of chaos unfurl. The Harry heard professor Flitwick attempting to control a class of first years down the hallway. Leaving Hannah and Zacharius to their desires, Harry gleefully trotted down the hall to the noisy classroom.

Standing in the doorway, Harry took in the situation, Flitwick had his back turned to the door while he was trying to tell off a particularly shy first year who had obviously blown up his levitating feather and the rest of the class was in hysterics from the incident. Harry quickly developed a plan. Pointing his wand in the general direction of the class he said "_Patesco_" and with that the whole of the class' clothes vanished and then the class erupted into chaos. Everyone was screaming and trying to cover up their squishy bits from those of the opposite gender. And then with a sadistic grin spreading across his face Harry again pointed his wand at the class and said "FUCKERUS" and with that it went from chaos to pandemonium. All the firs years grabbed the closest person next to them and proceeded to grab them (turn them over if required) and screwed each other as hard as possible and with a furious haste. The shy student in font of professor Flitwick grabbed his teacher bent him over and dry humped him through the professor's robes, procuring a cry of outrage from the teacher.

Harry continued down the hallway leaving a path of destruction in his wake. Stripping students of their clothes, causing the boys to blow their load everywhere, and forcing savage lust upon all the rest, girl, boy girl with boy, boy with boy, girl with girl, it didn't matter


	5. Chapter 5 The End

_Holy crap! Last chapter, it feels like ages, while I was looking over my previous chapters I can't believe how unbelievably gross it all is, I hope you love this thrilling finale!!_

_Chapter 5 – The End_

Harry was nearing the common room entrance, "IT WAS YOU!" Hermione's cry rang throughout the hallway. Her brown hair was the bushiest it had ever been and pure fury roared from within her.

"GET BACK HEERRE!!!"

Harry ran full pelt towards the portrait. He needed to slow Hermione down, he fired his wand over his shoulder,

"_orgasmus"_

Hermione stumbled with a great moan of pleasure but kept heading towards Harry

"_orgasmus, orgasmus_"

Twice again, Hermione let out great moans of pleasure and nearly fell over her own legs, shaking in pleasure.

Harry reached the portrait, who swung open so as not to be hit. When he got inside, Harry forced the portrait closed and locked it with his wand.

"what do I do?" Harry exclaimed to himself, thankfully the common room was empty. Harry ran to his room and pulled the book out and flipped to the last page.

_Dear reader,_

_Finally you have reached the end of this pleasurable journey and we wish you all the best…_

_However, if you have used these spells to unlawful usages (and we know you enjoyed it) a simple maximized memory modification spell is all that would be required (this will also erase the readers memory). Although some side effects of the previous spells include continued heightened sexual awareness and continued attraction as per the usage of the Contenio spells._

Harry Grinned

BANG, BANG, BANG, Hermione hammered on the portrait, who cried out in exclamation, Harry finished reading (only another farewell from the author.

Harry ran over to the fireplace, tapped the brick "Open please" and the alcove was revealed. Harry placed the Karmus Sutrus back on its plinth and let the alcove close up.

He stood up and raised his wand.

"So long to good memories"

Hermoine suddenly burst through the portrait after blasting it with her wand.

"_OBLIVIATE MAXIMA!" _Harry yelled.

Blinding light filled the whole castle and disappeared as fast as it came.

Suddenly, throughout the castle there were people lying around wondering how they got naked. Most just put it down to a Peeves prank and got dressed again and returned to their classes.

In the common room, Hermione fumbled with her words

"Why…is…the portrait blasted open?"

"I…dunno said Harry in a similar state

"maybe someone locked it as a joke and you just blasted it open"

"I guess so," Hermione mumbled as she trotted off back outside the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was in a daze, he felt like he was coming down from a high but he couldn't remember why. He shrugged and walked away from the fireplace and back to his bed to sleep.

3 DAYS LATER

Midnight, and Lavender Brown could not get to sleep, she walked over the fire to poke it back to life when suddenly…she notice a glint of light coming from one of the bricks on the side wall….

_Holy crap, I can't believe I finally finished it, after what like 3 years damn I've been so bogged with work but this feels good to get this finished. Sorry for the delay in this last chapter and thank you all for following Harry and his Karmus Sutrus to the the last chapter._

THE END


End file.
